


Bleach Melodies

by Strailo



Series: Collections [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unusual Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots and drabbles that aren't requested but are often part of swaps and gifts along with drabbles. Please note some of these are old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasting the Strawberry Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tasting the Strawberry  
> For: ash365 on Y!Gallery  
> Summary: Ichigo has a slight crush on someone but doesn’t do much about it until the crush comes after him.  
> AN: I have….a yahoo group!! Yay!!! Right? Now, if you want updates about shit, go to: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rosesheaven/  
> Love it!  
> When joining, please add your AFF.net name in the ‘tell the owner something about you’ box. This way I know you are 18. I will usually accept you within 18 to 24 hours of seeing the e-mail.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Now beta'd by the wonderful Sajahi.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach or the characters in any way. I'm not Tite Kobe, again. I am just borrowing them for some smutty fun and make no profit from this. Got it?

Ichigo couldn’t stop staring at the man. He just couldn’t!   
  
Well, said man was really an Arrancar. To be precise, the Primera Espada, Stark. How in the world it had come to this, he had no real idea.  
  
Ichigo had been kidnapped in place of Orihime, after having shoved her away from them and towards Urahara, demanding that he take her out of there and protect her. And the man had, and in return, Ichigo had been taken. Thrust into a room, Aizen had come to visit often with a now fixed Grimmjow or the silent creepy one, or even Gin.   
  
Those three never watched him while he wondered Las Noches, seeing as Ichigo usually tried to kill them after a few minutes of being around them. The last time Grimmjow had watched him, the cat Arrancar had ended up with three broken ribs and several bruises.  
  
Finally Aizen had broken down and had Stark watch him at night and for most of the morning before Gin or Tosen came to watch him during the day. He could stand Gin pretty well, as long as the fox shinigami didn’t make any passes at him again, but he could barely stand the blind shinigami. He annoyed Ichigo to the point of wanting to let his inner hollow out and letting him rip the jerk apart.  
  
Of course, that lovely surge of power had several of the Arrancar following him around for three days before Ichigo got tired of it and started to throw things at them, threatening to rip their dicks off. How was he supposed to know his power would attract strong male Hollows? He knew next to nothing about hollows.  
  
Since that day, he wore a bracelet to hide his power. He was still stalked by most of the male Arrancar running around, but they were easily shooed away with a swift kick in the ass.  
  
But the one that captured his attention so completely had to have been Stark. The only one that didn’t show any interest in him what so ever and it drove Ichigo nuts.   
  
Sighing softly, the shinigami slipped farther into the water, soaking out all the wariness that he had been feeling that day. Gin had taken to sparring with him, teaching him everything he would need to be a powerful shinigami in the war. Ichigo could tell there was more to Gin then he showed everyone else, including Aizen.  
  
He just couldn’t pinpoint it though. It was the same with Stark. Ichigo knew that the man held no love for the hypnosis shinigami, the same as a few other Arrancar, but he still couldn’t pinpoint what was so different about the two of them.  
  
Closing his eyes as his legs drew up until just his knees were poking out of the water, Ichigo let his arms lay on the sides of the tub, hands dangling in the water as his head laid on the back.   
  
[i]’It really is a nice tub. Though I rather like the hot springs to, but after being stared at by a few of the others, I’d rather not go there unless I need to,’[/i] he silently thought to himself, purring quietly as his reitsu flowed over his body. The only bad thing about having the bracelet on was that he couldn’t feel the comforting strands himself.   
  
Ignoring the sound of a door opening and closing out in the main room, he silently bid Tosen, who had watched him that day, a not so fond farewell. Shifting in the tub, he raised an eye brow at the feeling of Starks reitsu. Where it usually felt rather calm and lazy, much like the Arrancar himself, it felt…excited.   
  
As if the man was planning on doing something soon and it was transmitting to his power.  
  
It was odd and made the red head shift in his bath, opening his eyes only to slide down into the tub in his surprise. Coming back up sputtering, Ichigo shoved the smirking Arrancar out of the way and sat up on his knees.  
  
“What the hell!?” he yelled, glaring at Stark, reaching for a towel that sat close by. Grabbing it, he stood up and stepped out of the tub as Stark stood up also and moved to the door.   
  
“Are you done?” the lazy one drawled, his head tilting to the side, a smirk on his lips as he trails his eyes over the very fit body of the shinigami in front of him.  
  
“Why?” Ichigo asked slowly, jerking back, or would have, had the Arrancar had his arms around his slim waist, pulling him close with a growling purr.  
  
“Because, I’ve decided that I should do something that every one else wants to do,” Stark purred into one ear, delighting in the shiver that the move got.  
  
“Do what now?” Ichigo asked. He could feel Starks lips curl into a smirk against his ear as the taller man pulled him even closer to his clothed body.  
  
“You’ll see.”


	2. Tasting the Strawberry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Part 2! I'm good.
> 
> Again, this is for the pretty, lovely, sweet and wonderful ash365 on Y! because she stumped me. 
> 
> Again, Stark/Ichigo. I like my crack. I can't help it.
> 
> Sajahi, luv, thank you for the wonderful beta job, as always. *nibbles and hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach or the characters in any way. I'm not Tite Kobe, again. I am just borrowing them for some smutty fun and make no profit from this. Got it?

Gasping as his back hit the bed, bouncing slightly on the fluffy mattress, Ichigo looked up at Stark with wide eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on. One minute they were standing in the bathroom and the next they were in his bedroom, with the Primera Espada hovering over him with a smirk that sent shivers through his body, making his skin flush and prickle.

What was going on in the head of the man above him? What was he thinking? Planning? 

And where was that hand going?

Gasping as Stark tugged off his towel, Ichigo blushed brightly and stared up at the other man. Smirking the Arrancar simply shifted and looked over the lean body under him, admiring the way the shinigamis muscles moved under silken skin.

Humming as he removed his gloves, tossing them aside, the Primera reached forward and slowly slid his fingers down over Ichigos neck, pausing at the hollow of the graceful neck. Continuing to move his hand, he delighted in the soft gasps of surprise and pleasure as he found what made the other tremble.

“You asked what I was going to do just a bit ago,” Stark said suddenly, his fingers sliding over perked caramel nipples, dragging a sweet moan from the teen under him. “I plan on taking you as my mate. No one shall touch you, ever.”

“Mate?” Ichigo asked, gasping and arching as Starks fingers pluck at one nipple gently.

“My mate. We could feel the hollow in you that day you flared your reitsu at Tosen. It drew us, attracted us to your sheer strength and will power not to give into it,” Stark hummed, leaning down to lap at Ichigos throat. “I want you. I will have you.”

“I won’t…join Aizen,” Ichigo started to snarl, the last half turning into a soft gasp as the man above him nipped at his ear. 

“Don’t want you join Aizen. I’ll fight for you,” Stark states, soothing the nip with a flick of his tongue.

“You don’t …you’re not loyal to him, are you?” the shinigami asked, his eyes wide as he turned his head to the Espada, looking into the black eyes so close to his.

“Nope. He’s too much of a psycho,” Stark purred before capturing those teasing lips with his own, his hands moving to brush and tease across the silken skin that was now his.

Ichigo mewled softly and gave into the insistent kiss, his hands coming up to tug off Starks clothing, his fingers hesitant in touching the cool skin so close to his own. Gasping as the long fingers of his lover wrapped around his prick, the smaller man groaned lowly and arched, pressing up into the touch.

The Espada knew how to touch, how to tease and draw out sounds that Ichigo never knew he could make. One leg rested high around Starks side, the other held out of the way by Starks free hand as his mouth worked down over Ichigos neck and chest, teasing all his hot spots. Arching up, the strawberry couldn’t do anything but mewl and wither under the knowing man.

As the sinful mouth moved lower, Ichigo willingly spread his legs wider, allowing Stark even more room to slide down, holding his hips down with his hands. The first touch of tongue on his erection caused Ichigo to start and squeak. The second made him moan out sweetly. The feeling of a mouth sliding down over hot flesh made him arch up harshly and twist his fingers into the sheets under him and ignore the slick finger sliding into him.

Shivering, the smaller male couldn’t stop the sounds that slipped out of his mouth, sending chills down Starks spine and heat through his blood. The Espada didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to last with the movements of the other under him. The heat around his finger, the muscles slowly loosening for him, the taste in his mouth and the sounds the strawberry made for him…

Teasing in a second finger, Stark reached over with his other hand to grab the bottle that Ichigo hadn’t noticed in his pleasure hazed state. Smirking around his mouthful, Stark poured some of the slick liquid into his hand before stroking his own erection, making sure it was completely covered. Crooking his fingers up slightly, he pressed hard onto Ichigos bundle of nerves, enjoying the screech of pleasure that the move got and slipped a third finger into his mate.

Letting Ichigo get used to it, he paused in his movements, his slightly wet hand coming back to stroke over one hip. Ichigos prick rested on his tongue and his fingers rested gently on his mates sweet spot, just keeping him in enough pleasure as to not feel the sting and burn of his finger sliding in. 

Pulling off the prick, he sat up between Ichigos thighs and watched him carefully as he started to finger fuck his lover back into the speechless stage of pleasure again. Scissoring and stretching the muscles gently, Stark smirked and leant down again to seal their lips together in a sweet, soft kiss.

Ichigo mewled from the feeling of slowly being opened and the feeling of Stark kissing him with such gentleness. Pulling away from the kiss, he panted, his eyes dark and wide, the flecks of gold shining brightly at the Espada.

“Please,” he whimpered quietly, rocking back into the fingers as the sting dissipated.

“It’ll hurt a little,” Stark hummed quietly, stroking back a bit of Ichigos hair with a gentle hand as his fingers slipped out of the enticing body.

“I know. I don’t care,” Ichigo replied softly, his eyes trusting. “You won’t hurt your mate on purpose.”

“No, I won’t,” the taller of the two purred, pressing into the tight body in a slow steady pace, only stopping once he was fully seated in that heat and tightness. Caressing Ichigos cheek, he paused, waiting for the other to relax around his cock, waiting for the brief flash of pain to disappear completely.

Smirking when the smaller male whimpered after a few seconds, rocking up and wrapping his legs around Starks waist, the Espada slowly started to move in and out of his mate, feeling the urge to bite, to claim, to make it so that everyone knew exactly who Ichigo belonged to rise up in him.

Thrusting harder, the Primera reached down to stroke Ichigos prick in time with his claiming movements, head buried in the strawberries neck. The wet sound of sex filled the air along with Ichigos sounds and Starks growls and low moans. 

He could feel Ichigo tense and shudder as he came close to coming. With his teeth elongating slightly, Stark bit down onto the soft skin of Ichigos neck, drawing blood and a scream loud enough to echo over Las Noches. Feeling the slippery wetness over his hand, Stark shoved himself as deep as he could into his mate and followed him into climax, filling him, marking him inside and out as his.

Slowly removing his teeth from the now tender neck, Stark couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that he had fucked his mate into unconsciousness. Lapping at the mark on Ichigos neck gently, he hummed at the feeling of the bond, knowing that no other hollow, Arrancar or not, would dare to touch his mate.

Pulling out gently, the Primera shifted Ichigo into the middle of the bed and moved to the bathroom. Wetting a wash cloth and washing himself off somewhat, he then rinsed the cloth off before going back to the bed. Lifting a long leg, he gently took the time to clean his mate off, making sure that there was no blood to be found. 

Happy with the fact that he hadn’t torn his mate, Stark took the cloth back into the bathroom and cleaned it off again before letting it sit on the sink to dry. Flipping off the lights, he returned, once more, to the bed and pulled the blankets up and over Ichigo before sliding in beside the red head. 

Pulling his mate close, Stark smirked in the dark. He knew one thing for sure. Fighting beside his mate on what ever side the teenager decided on would be fun.


	3. Sleepy Innocent Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sleepy, innocent Strawberry  
> For: Chynyll, cause she needs some fluff…Yeah….  
> Summary: After being dragged to an 11th division party by Yumichika, Ichigo finds himself bored and tired. Yumichika soon takes him home, admitting his feelings in private.
> 
> Note: Beta’d by Sajahi. *noms on her*
> 
> Edit: Rest in Peace Chynyll. 3-17-2010

Why was he here again? Why was he in the 11th division with the pretty 5th seat flirting with him and playing with his slightly longer hair? 

No…the real question was: how did he get there?

One minute, he had been sleeping, quite happily mind you seeing as his inner hollow had finally shut the fuck up after Ichigo had promised to train some more later on, and to get laid, preferably with a strong mate. 

[i]‘Damn hollows. Always so damn demanding. I’m 17! Yeah, I’m still a virgin but come on! A war doesn’t allow one to get laid often when you’re training,’[/i] the strawberry thought to himself, eyeing the beautiful man who was smiling brightly next to him. Sipping his mixed juice drink, he shifted and looked around them. 

Some how, Yumichika had dragged him out of bed and gotten him to shower and change into some of his human world clothes, before dragging him to the 11th. After pushing him onto a cushion, the pretty male had made sure that he had something to drink or nibble on. It was confusing to the substitute, especially since Ikkaku kept sending him dark looks. 

His future did not bode well if that man decided to attack. When pissed, he was much like Ichigo and became stronger.

“What crawled up Ikkaku’s ass?” the substitute asked Yumichika, looking at the other through his lashes.

“He’s just mad that I refuse to date him again,” Yumichika replied, sliding his eyes over the lean body next to him. He had noticed that several of the people were eyeing the rather slim shinigami and had made sure that none of the idiots dared to touch Ichigo. Yumi was rather certain that the boy turned man was a virgin since all he really did was train and sleep since the war started.

“Again?” Ichigo asked, looking at the beautiful male, getting a beaming smile that made him blink a few times at the sheer brightness.

“Yes, again. He and I used to date quite a bit off and on since we meet each other. I just…don’t want to date him any more. I have another prospect and he makes a good friend,” Yumichika explained with a smirk, shifting and shifting to look at Ichigo, watching him blush lightly.

“Oh?” Ichigo hummed, sipping his juice again and looking around the room. “Why did you drag me out of bed again?” he asked, eyeing the other man.

“Because you need some fun and you can’t have fun if you’re in bed,” Yumichika replied as if it explained everything, getting a dull look from Ichigo.

“Really now…I was quite happy in bed thank you very much. Yoruichi tossed me around again today, after dragging me out of bed after only three hours of sleep. I’m tired,” Ichigo said, hiding a yawn behind his hand and shaking his head in surprise at how hard he had yawned.

“How about I take you back to your room then,” Yumi hums, standing and pulling the strawberry up with a smile. “Come on. You came, you saw, you grew bored with it.”

“That’s true,” Ichigo hummed, moving around the other people already, leading Yumi to follow after, watching the way the red heads hips moved back and forth so nicely. The pretty male couldn’t decide what he liked best about Ichigo. His body, his eyes that flashed with fire and warmth. The sheer loyalty the boy showed those he cared for.

What drew him to the fiery shinigami really? Was it everything that made Ichigo who he was?

Shaking his head, Yumichika slid an arm around the others waist with a smile, getting a sleepily curious look from him before they continued to the home that Ichigo was staying at. The smaller of the two laid his head onto Yumichika’s shoulder, yawning again. Yumi laughed softly and ran a finger through soft hair as they walked up to the door. 

“Come on, lets get you into bed,” he said, opening the door and leading Ichigo up the stairs, getting a mild protest from him. 

“Why are you stripping me?” Ichigo asked sleepily as Yumichika pulled his shirt up and over his head.

“Because you’re exhausted and I have a feeling if I left you here, you would sleep in your clothes,” Yumichika said brightly, getting a sleepy glare and Ichigo’s hands batting at his hands.

“I can get undressed on my own,” Ichigo muttered, moving away from the other and stepping behind a screen. After a few minutes of shuffling, the substitute shinigami moved back to the bed in a pair of sleep pants and a shirt. “Yumi, who are you interested in?” 

Yumichika paused and looked at the male who was wiggling down under his blankets and looking at the 5th seat with a curious expression. Smiling, he moved to settle next to Ichigo, stroking a hand over his cheek.

“I’m rather interested in you, actually,” he says quietly, playing with a bit of Ichigos hair, getting a soft blush and a sleepy smile.

“Gonna stay here?” Ichigo asked around a yawn.

“Yes, I am. Do you mind?” Yumichika asked, eyeing the smaller male.

“Nope.”

“Good.”


	4. Therapy 7B: Glamorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen the ficcy by Anestshia called Therapy (7)? Yeah, this one:   
> http://bleach.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600011520. Yeah, I made her think up that one. I'm known as Strailo on Y!Gallery.
> 
> Anyways, here's the continuation! Yes, enjoy the yummies. And another Bleach from me!! Yay! Sorry you guys. I've been doing trades for arts and Chapter 12 of A Butterfly's Dream, so I'm not meaning to neglect you. 
> 
> Yes, there is MPreg in this. Yes, there will be one more called Therapy 7C: Glamorus. And yes, I know that's misspelled. Damnit! I'm tired.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Reviews? *holds out cup and looks cute*

Three months. It had been three months since Ichigo had been sent to Hueco Mundo and three months since he had become Gin and Aizens lover. It was glorious, fun and rather kinky at times.

Gin was softer then he had expected when it came to one on one sessions. Even in the middle of a hall, pressed against a wall, it was still softer then just a quick fuck. Of course, the Arrancar had learned long ago not to walk the other way if they felt their energies fluctuating outside of their room. Ichigo still loved every minute of it, even if he ended up having to call off practice just so he could take a hot bath and be carried around by his foxy lover.

Aizen, he was the one that was the true surprise. With hair mussed and dark eyes sparkling with warmth, the man could make Ichigo melt in front of everyone and cuddle the bigger man. In fact, he did that often during meetings. He would arrive early and then perch next to Aizen before simply sitting in his lap and enjoying the comfort of being held and his hair played with.

Smiling, Ichigo turned away from the window and started to watch the way Yuzu seemed to enjoy being around the various Escapada and Fraccion, especially the females. Shaking his head and turning just in time to catch Karin kick Grimmjaws ass while in a skirt and heels, Ichigo snickered and moved over to sit next to Gin. Once more letting his gaze wonder around, he couldn’t help but snort at the sight of his father threatening to castrate Aizen should anything happen to him while Ichigo was in his care. 

Sighing and leaning into the cool warmth that was Gin, he tilted his head up. “Will they be here soon?” he asked quietly. Something else that had changed in the three months here had been his voice and demeanor. He had calmed down, become mellow. Happier.

And it showed in the way he could now control his power. No one had told him his emotions tied into his powers; no one had bothered to tell him. They all expected him to know that fact. He had about strangled Hat and Clogs when he had first come to visit for not telling him. Yourichi he could understand since she too had thought that Urahara had told him.

Since he had become as happy as he was, his reitsu was now easier to control, to pull back and hide. It was also easier to learn how to use Kido and have a very long talk with his inner hollow. They were okay now and they were slowly merging back together as time passed.

“They’ll be here soon, Ichi,” Gin said, his voice just as soft. “No need ta worry now.” Smiling, Ichigo nodded before frowning.

“Do you think they’ll be really pissed off when they find out?” Ichigo asked, one hand smoothing over his stomach as he shifted and nibbled his bottom lip, looking worried.

“They’ll be fine, an’ if they don’ like it, that’s their problem, now ain’t it?” Gin asked in return, getting a gentle smile and a nod from his smaller lover. “Come on, time to greet them.”

“Hai,” Ichigo hummed, standing up and fixing the outfit that he was wearing. After he had started to sleep with Aizen and Gin they had give him a gift. A beautiful outfit that was quite comfortable. It was a mix of a womans short kimono and modern day tight Capri pants with simple slippers. It was easy to move around in and had both Gins and Aizens colors represented. Of course, the obi had been annoying at first, but he had quickly gotten used to it.

Moving to stand next to Aizen, Ichigo smiled as Gin took his other side as the portal from Soul Society opened and people started stepping out. It wasn’t long before he was being hugged and questioned before the Aizen suggested they move to the dinning room for dinner. 

Just as dessert was served, Ichigo stood up and moved over to Aizen. He and Gin had decided to drop the newest bomb on Aizen during dessert since everyone would be rather content with how much they had eaten and feeling rather lazy. Clearing his throat he looked around and blushed.

“As most of have found out…I have been sleeping with Aizen and Gin for the last three months,” he started, wincing at the growls that came from a few pissed off semes. Gin had told him he was well sought after. Apparently that was quite true. “Anyways, I have some news for Aizen. Gin knows because he’s the one that dragged me to the medical unit,” he continued, shifting slightly on his feet as he reached out to take the hand Aizen had extended towards him.

“What is it, Ichigo?” Aizen asked in his smooth voice, a note of worry laced in his voice. Tosen was smirking from his place next to his watcher and now lover, Hitsugaya. He knew what Ichigo was going to say. He could feel the difference in Ichigos reitsu, barely there, but still a difference.

“Aizen, you remember how you told me that some males can get pregnant if they were strong enough? Well, it seems like I’m one of them,” he said softly, his voice carrying in the hall. It grew to be silent enough that you could hear a pin drop. “And…it’s officially yours. I’m about 2 months pregnant,” Ichigo continued, flushing lightly before squeaking as he was dragged into Aizens lap and kissed senseless.

“Wait? What do you mean 2 months?” Momo called out, standing up as she glared at the boy that dared to touch her Aizen-sama.

“It means just what I said, that I’m pregnant with Aizens child and will have it in 6 to 7 months, give or take a few,” was the breathless reply.

A thud was all that was heard after that very clear statement before the real party began.


	5. Flowers and Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flowers and Chats  
> For: Chynyll  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Shunsui/Starrk with hints of Shunsui/Ukitake and Starrk/Ichigo  
> AN: Another one! Finally! Sorry about taking so long but since I had lost my monitor and joined National Novel Writing Month, I had to wait to type this puppy up. Anyways, I’m happy with this. Reviews are nice! 
> 
> Chy, Merry Christmas luv. Seriously. *hugs* I miss you lots.

Sighing lightly as he sipped his sake, watching the dark haired male lounge next to him. Shifting to lean against the tree, the large man sipped his drink again before humming, drawing lazy eyes to him.

“What is with you?” Starrk drawled, getting a snort from his shinigami companion.

“Nothing. Just curious as to why you are here when you could be tormenting the academy students by just being there,” was the reply from Shunsui, swirling his cup a few times as he turned to watch his oldest friend dig around in the dirt near them. His long fingers worked around the delicate plants, pulling weeds and patting down loose dirt.

Long, slightly loose silver hair feel around his slim face as soft eyes danced happily. Shunsui knew that Ukitake knew they were there but was choosing to ignore them for the time being. The slightly younger man was going enjoy his time alone even though he had to ignore the two that seemed content in just lounging around.

Shifting and looking at the Arrancar with a raised eyebrow, Shunsui smirked behind his sake cup, finishing it easily. Pouring a new saucer nad one for his companion, he offered the cup to the other man.

“Since you don’t feel like going away, might as well drink something instead of just sitting there staying at Jyuu-chan” Shunsui told the Primera Escapada, looking from under his hat. Smirking, Starrk nodded and took the saucer, drinking down half of it before resting it on his chest, going back to watching the silver haired captain.

“Does he often garden?” he finally asked the shinigami next to him, drawing the others eyes from his friend.

“Whenever he can get away with it. He’s taken to skipping out on work if it keeps away for longer then a couple of weeks. His third seats know that if they try to bother him when he’s gardening they’ll end up with all of the work instead of just some of it,” Shunsui replied. Sipping his sake, he sat up from his lounging position. “Even I have learned that if I want to be with him while he’s doing this, I have to either be out of the way or helping him.”

“So he’s picky about things while working on his garden huh?” Starrk asked, finishing off his own sake in one swing. Licking his lips, he watched as Ukitake replanted a set of flowers. “How long has he been working on this garden of his?”

“A few centuries, somewhere after we graduated the academy,” Shunsui hummed, pouring more sake for the both of them. “We gained captaincy soon after we joined the corps and only because we had training before hand. The first time the stress got to him, he was told to go and find something to help him with the stress of the job.”

“So he started to garden?” Start asked, actually sitting up and turning to look at the other man. He was getting a lot of information, which was rather good for him. Meant he was getting to know his new allies like Ichigo wanted him to.

“Something like that. First he started with knitting, which worked out somewhat. Then he moved onto embroidery. That was an interesting time. He still has a few boxes of the finished projects. Though Jyuu-chan still does it on occasion,” Shunsui hummed, reaching into a bag and pulling out a box of rice balls, pulling one out.

“Those are from who?” Starrk asked, eyeing them with some curiosity.

“Ichi-chan. He had extra from this morning and knew I would be with Jyuu-chan,” the large man replied, offering the box to Starrk. Taking one, the Arracar settled back to enjoy as Shunsui started to talk again. “Took up cooking and got really good at it. It was actually Yama-san who suggested Jyuu start gardening. A few centuries later and he’s still working it.”

Humming, Starrk continued to eat his rice ball as he Jyuushiro continue working. Shunsui could figure out why the other was there, even though Starrk wasn’t going to tell.

Why should he admit to waiting for Ichigo to come by and help Ukitake?


	6. Birthdays and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Birthdays and Lovers  
> Story Set: Bleach Melodies  
> Requested by: Mizukotsu-chan  
> Pairing: Shunsui/Ichigo  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach and never will own Bleach. I’ve said this before.   
> AN: I am starting to slowly work through my list now. 
> 
> I didn’t exactly get the smut out that I wanted but this turned out pretty damn good if I do say so myself. For now, remember, if you’re reviewing on AFF.net I will happily respond to you via my yahoo group, link on my profile or via e-mail if you leave said item. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy you all!

They didn’t know how it happened, or why but really they could care less about the details. Really to them, it was just a part of their lives, or rather after lives if you wanted to get technical. 

It had started when Ichigo had turned 20. He had gone out with Sado, Ishida, Orihime, Tatski, and Keigo, Mizuiro having a date that day and would celebrate with Ichigo later on that week. For the most part, they had wandered around Karakuras various shopping centers, spending the money that they got from Soul Society for taking care of various hollows. They hadn’t expected a tweaker with an itchy trigger finger to hold up the store that they were in, much less to use the gun that he had.

Everyone but Ichigo had made it out relatively unscathed. Ichigo ended up dieing there from a rather nasty wound, a major artery having been nicked.

Shunsui had been the one to take him back to Soul Society after he had said his good byes to his friends, family and other important people. During that first week, he had stayed with Shunsui at his home to get used to the fact that he wouldnt be able to just jump between worlds as much as he wanted to. It had been a hard time but he had done it with the help of Shunsui and Jyuushiro, who had both become good friends.

After that, he had started to train in various things, being to powerful to go to the academy but being to under trained for being placed in a division without some major training. It had only taken him around 6 months to past every single test and then test his power levels properly. He was placed under Jyuushiro as his fukutaicho and he was happy as such.

He got to go see the human world, his friends often came to see him, he did some hollow hunting, he trained the new recruits and did a lot of paper work. A huge amount of paperwork actually. It seemed that Jyuushiro was always falling behind on his paperwork and some of it had been foisted off onto Ichigo, making him grumble often and loudly. 

He was also the one who made sure that Jyuushiro returned any books he borrowed, paid off Shunsuis bar tab after getting the money from the man and hung out with other friends he had made over the last two years.

And now, here he was, on his 22nd birthday, sipping rice wine with the others, watching Kira blush at the flirting he was getting from Yumichika while Shuuhei looked on with fondness on his face, it was still surprising at how well those three worked but it was cute to Ichigo. 

Sighing and shifting so that his legs were stretched out before him, his thoughts finally returning to his original line of thinking. Tilting his head back, he hummed quietly at the warm kiss to his neck he received from his lover and mate.

“Thinking hard?” was teasingly breathed into his ear, moist heat brushing over his ear, making him laugh softly.

“No not really. Just thinking about how we got together,” he replied, looking up into the rugged face of Shunsui, reaching up to tip his hat back. Shifting, he tugged the kimono top that the older man had draped over his shoulders back up. 

“Oh? You mean how Unohana made us room after that one training session that ended up a rather nasty hollow attack?” Shunsui asked, raising an eyebrow and getting a snort. 

“Precisely. A week with you and I was ready to drag myself out of there before falling for you completely,” Ichigo hummed, brushing a bit of hair back, eyes glazed as he remembered that week. He had been about stir crazy with boredom from watching Shunsui sleep most of the day away. Either that or watch him read and lounge about. 

Of course when the man had to do something, he would tease and flirt Ichigo into a bright red flush, hiding behind a book, his covers or a pillow. Anything really. Of course, Ichigo started to fall for the man, not knowing how the other felt about him, which was rather hard for the younger shinigami.

But as soon as they got out, Shunsui had asked him out with that smug smirk on his face, eyes sincere and hoping. He had been hesitant to say yes, but he did and he hadn’t been sorry he did. The date had been wonderful and so had the ones that came after. 

Ichigo also found out that there was a hidden softy side to the strong man next to him. Little gifts and flowers kept popping up and even though Ichigo complained about it, he never stopped his lover from sending them nor did he ever throw any of them out. It left him feeling warm and fuzzy that he had a mate who wanted to take care of him instead of him taking care of them.

“You love me,” Shunshi teased, getting a sweet smile from his lover in return. 

“Of course I do,” Ichigo hummed, finishing off his rice wine and putting the little dish aside with a sigh. Shoving a strand of hair out of his face, he looked to Shunsui and tilted his head. “Want to get out of here and go home? I have that cake I made us and I want to make that dinner I had planned.”

“Aww, my little house wife,” Shunsui purred, watching as Ichigo stood up and smoothed his kimono down, the soft shades of blues and greens looking so good on him. 

“Behave and you might get a treat tonight,” was the teasing response, making Shunsui sit up at attention, his mind going straight to the gutter. When ever his lover said something like that, Shunsui usually got to get Ichigo to role play or have sex in some new place that was on his list.

And the list was very, very long. They had only gone through about nine of the places and were enjoying it. It was a nice treat that happened every few weeks in some way and usually for some special reason. 

Shunsui couldn’t help but wonder what Ichigo had planned for this round and wanted to wiggle in anticipation. 

“Let’s go then,” Shunsui chirped happily, offering his arm to Ichigo who took it. They slipped out the door, leaving behind snickering guests, knowing that the couple would be very happy and a new place would be marked off the famous list.


	7. Dew and Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is for Athame. She has a list a mile long and just kinda...let me run wild with it. I love her list. I really, really do.
> 
> Anyways, I was worried that I would be late in posting this but the software came in and I was able get it on my computer just fine. But! And this is a big but.
> 
> I'm in a whole shit load of pain. I'm not talking just a little bitty bit. I'm talking enough to make me WILLINGLY call 911 to take me to the hospital.
> 
> I hate hospitals. Despise them. My mother has spent one to many hours in one of them.
> 
> So now I'm a little doped up, and not quiet seeing right so if something doesn't look right, do tell me.

It was surprising to see rain come down and wash the ground clean in the Soul Society, but then again, in the last 4 years, many things had changed. Aizen was long gone, the darkness that had tried so hard to choke the life out of both words was long dispelled and Ichigo had left his human life behind. 

Why he had though was still hotly debated; only a select few knew, one being the man who sat next to him, watching the rain pitter patter onto the ground.

“It’s rather interesting to see rain when I’m so used to only seen the sun,” Ichigo mused quietly, hair dancing in the wind that came through the window.

“It really doesn’t happen all that often, only about every 40 to 80 years. It usually happens with there is a high amount of spirit particles,” Jyuushiro replied, eyes taking in the other with a fond look. So few were able, or willing to, see the sweet man that Ichigo had become in his life and death, even surrounded by the war. The silver haired man was feeling rather special on having seen it himself and being able to see it every single day.

“I was told by Renji when I asked him during the fuk-taicho meeting,” came the drawled reply, a smile tugging on sweet lips. “It started right in the middle of a brawl between Momo-chan and Rangiku-chan.”

“Are they at it again?” the taller male asked, sounding a bit exasperated as he shifted in his seat, moving behind Ichigo and pulling him close. Smoothing a hand over the smaller males kimono clad thigh, Jyuushiro sighed in delight at the warmth that radiated from the strong body that leant into his own.

“Yeah, they are,” Ichigo chuckled, watching leaves drip and flowers shine with the rain water coming down. There was a scent in the air, but it was nothing that Ichigo could pin point though. It was almost as if the earth was filled with static, if static could have a scent. It was rather soothing to the red head all things considered, and to him, to be with the closest person in his life just made it just that much nicer to the newest fuku-taicho.

“Why were they fighting this time?” Jyuushiro asked, one hand coming up to stroke through the soft, short hair, sounding a bit amused.

“Toshiro, who else?” the red head snickered as a spray of rain managed to reach his face, making him blink a few times.

“Will they ever stop? No, no,” the taicho hummed, looking down at the innocent eyed male in his arms, “don’t answer that.” Smiling with Ichigo, the elder of the two nuzzled close, enjoying the feel of cool rain filled air sliding over their face. It really was rare for them to find time for themselves, making them sigh in pleasure. Humming quietly, Ichigo shifted, his body relaxing a bit more, eyes lazy as he continued to watch the scenery.

“I used to hate the rain,” he said suddenly, prompting Jyuushiro to open his eyes, head tilting to look at the fuku-taichio with curiosity.

“Why?” the slim man asked curiously. He hadn’t been told most of Ichigos history, or at least not straight from him, preferring to let Ichigo tell him in his own time.

“It was raining the day Grand Fisher took her,” was the quiet reply. “We were walking home from the dojo while it rained pretty lightly all things considered. I can remember the sweet scent as the rain drops washed the earth clean around us and the warmth of her hand as we walked. I was softer then than I am now; sweet to,” Ichigo sighed, eyes watched as a drop danced over a flowers petal.

“I think you’re sweet even now, love,” Jyuushiro snorted, smiling at the twitch of lips it got from Ichigo. “Go on,” he prompted.

“I saw a girl standing on the river bank, wearing an odd top that fluttered in the wind. She had black hair and pale skin and dark eyes that didn’t really blink. Funny how I can remember that so clearly, but I can barely remember my mother’s face,” the red head sighed, eyes glazing over. Jyuushiro nosed at the others neck, offering a bit of comfort. He smiled at the feel of rough, long fingered hands come up to curl around his own arms. “I remember letting her hand go and slide down the side of the lake, yelling at the girl to get away so she didn’t down. The next thing I know is that I’m waking up, my mother is gone and I have her screams haunting my dreams.”

Sighing quietly, the older male shifted his lover around and settled him into a comfortable position, holding him close. Nuzzling into the short hair, he relaxed at the feeling of Ichigo nuzzling back in return. So long as Ichigo wasn’t lost in his memories of that day, it made Jyuushiro happy. But he was still curious as to why his mate didn’t hate the rain any more.

“Why don’t you hate the rain now?” he asked after a few minutes. Ichigo pulled away and looked up at his lover with a surprised look. “What?” Jyuushiro asked after a moment, frowning lightly. Ichigo smiled and laughed softly, shaking his head at his lover.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked, getting a head shake from the older man. “It was raining the day we kissed for the very first time. It was a spring shower…”

“…And we were caught under a tree. Your eyes were sparkling, your lips were wet with dew and I knew that I couldn’t stop from loving you,” Jyuushiro finished, getting a blinding smile from his mate.

“Yep,” Ichigo laughed, soft lips stealing it away.


	8. Lover's and Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lovers and Cigarettes  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo  
> Word count: 436  
> For: Amusedbookworm for all of her lovely favs  
> AN: Another one! Le gasp! Yes, I’m posting a lot lately. Bite me. Go read the others to!
> 
> Remember, I'm taking requests. Look at my last two chapters of 'Tales of a Broken Society'.

Tapping his fingers on the table before him, Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched the man before him continue to ignore him as he worked on a few things. Why he was there when Ryuuken was going to ignore him, Ichigo wasn’t sure about. Either way, he was bored, annoyed and wanting to leave if he wasn’t going to be paid attention to.

Picking up his pen again, the red head eyed the other before turning back to the homework that he had turned to entertain himself. Continuing on with his work, Ichigo settled into ignore his lover, occasionally looking up curiously at a growl or two before going back to what he was doing. He soon finished one bit of work before starting another, still waiting to see why he had been called over.

The scent of menthal and tobacco drew Ichigo out of his report writing, making him put his book down and look to Ryuuken. The silver haired man was slowly dragging puffs of smoke off the long cigarette before blowing out the stream. His eyes were closed as he leant back in his chair and relaxed with his vice of choice. Ichigo had to smile a this lover before standing up and walking over to the desk.

Perching on one arm, Ichigo plucked the cigarette from Ryuukens hand as the mans other one slithered around his waist, resting on his hip. Placing the cigarette to his lips, the red head took a slow drag off of it before leaning forward and tapping the ash off the end.

“Are you going to tell me why you dragged me over?” the younger of the two asked around the smoke floating out of his mouth. Ryuuken hummed softly and stroked his hand over the barely there curve of his mates hip as he watched him smoke.

“Because I wanted you near by,” Ryuuken purred, nuzzling into Ichigos shoulder with a smile of pleasure. The red head sighed happily, offering the cigarette to his lover, watching thin lips wrap around the end of it, taking a long drag off of it.

“So you just wanted to bask in my presence,” Ichigo teased as the older male laughed, smoke floating out of his mouth.

“Yeah, something like that. That and I have planned on taking you out for the day so it would just be easier to have you stay the night,” the elder Quincy hummed, making Ichigo laugh brightly.

“Ah, so we have your ulterior motives,” Ichigo teased, putting the cigarette out. “So, hwo are we spending the night?”

“Let me show you.”


	9. The Ice Dragon and the Berserker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Ice Dragon and the Berserker  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Kenpachi/Hitsugaya  
> Prompt: Small  
> For: Elfy!  
> Word count: 392  
> AN: Another one down! Oh yeah! Kinda short, but it was an earlier one that I wrote sometime last month and finally got around to typing it up. This is for Elfy, just because she deserves it for being a lovely one. *nodnod* *snuggles her*
> 
> I think...I will break peoples mind with this couple.

He had a thing for small, rather cute things. This was a well known fact amongst those who knew the man and was proven quite a bit by the fact that he hauled around his tiny fukutaicho and enjoyed watching the smaller, more adorable shinigami that roamed around. Most speculated that he didn’t have any cuties in his own division outside of Yachiru because he would end up distracted more often not.

Though, the other high ranking shinigami had noticed that the large man had taken to watching only one small, adorable shinigami in particular. The psycho taicho more often then not had his good eye glued to Toshiro Hitsugaya, youngest and brightest taicho. He had a thing for watching the slim hips twitch ever so slightly back and forth as he walked. Kenpachi would smirk slightly as he watched, thoughts that would make anyone who heard them blush and stutter in surprise.

He found the small Hitsugaya addicting, wanted to see just how well that lean body would fit under his own. He would usually find himself staring at a wall, lost in thought as the images ran rampant through his mind. It made his people look at him with odd looks, but that was rather common place all things considered.

Hitsugaya himself didn’t really notice, or so it seemed to everyone around him. Not that he would even tell them if he did. To him, no one really deserved to know what went on in his mind or what he thought about half the time. He knew about Kenpachi watching him, he rather enjoyed the attention that came from the large man, basking in it with as mug look on his face when he was alone. 

He found no reason to let his fukutaicho know about his smugness, or any one else, otherwise he might end up smothered by Matsamotos giant ass chest and that wouldn’t be fun by any concept of the word.

So, he kept quiet about the fact he knew that Kenpachi watched him, stalked him on occasion and scared away potential suitors and allowed the man to watch all he wanted. The ice dragon wielder knew that the berserker would come after him when the time was right.

He just had to wait for the man to get off his ass and do something about it.


	10. 100 Word Set 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 100 Words, set 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairings: Various  
> AN: If you notice that there are numbers missing, that's because they're other fandoms. But there is 100 words per pairing though.

01\. Histugaya/Hanatarou: Tiny

He was tiny, smaller then himself. Hitsugaya knew that the other would always be that tiny, his past not letting him get any bigger unlike himself. But truly he could care less about that fact, finding it appealing in such a way he usually ended up pouncing his smaller lover when ever he saw him alone. Occasionally when he wasn’t. Hana’s taicho had gotten used to it and knew that anytime he came to the 4th, be it for something big or little or nothing at all that Hana wouldn’t be walking right afterwards; all because he was so tiny.

04\. Kensei/Shuuhei: 69

It was the damn number on his chest. It drew him like a moth to the flame. Kensei loved it when he would sit there and stroke the numbers slowly, just touching them lightly. Or when he decided he wanted to taste the tattooed skin to find out if he could taste the ink. It was on his own cheek he knew, but there was something so undeniably sexy about the way his lover wore it. It just sat there on the strong chest, looking oh so innocent but Shuuhei knew that the other man knew exactly what it meant.

04\. Isshin/Ichigo – Father

He was there when I came home. Looking at my tear streaked face, he frowned softly. Not saying a single word, he opened his arms to me, letting me fall into their warmth and sob out the pain of the betrayal.

He is the one man in my life that I knew wouldn’t betray me. He was my father and he was my support as my world crumbled under me. I broke and he was there to put me together, to help me find myself once more.

He was there for me as I rediscovered my strength and my footing.

05\. Ryuuken/Ishida – Cross

It was long and elegant, just like Uryu was. He was beautiful and the star, the cross of the Quincythat sat upon his chest was something that made him so much more. It made his skin glow around the blue, drawing his fingers to slide over the skin that had just barely healed, the scar still fresh.

He hated that he had to do that to his child, his blood. He had never really wanted to hurt Uryu, but it seemed as if that was all he had ever done to him.

He hated that he hurt his lover.

06\. Ryuuken/Ichigo – Forbidden

It wasn’t right, but it was their thing. They enjoyed it; the thrill of it all, hiding and running.

They didn’t enjoy the lying to their friends and family, trying to come up for reasons why they were gone for this and that. Leaving for this and that. They didn’t enjoy doing that.

But it was the thrill of the forbidden, the taste of that which they shouldn’t have that made them crave for more, need it, want it. Want to taste it and live it for longer. Want to have it in their lives forever, even beyond their deaths.

04\. Shuuhei/Hitsugaya: Teddy Bears

He was cuddly really. He loved to curl up close and just…cuddle. He was feeling distinctly like a teddy bear. Then again, he had been warned that he would be used as such but he hadn’t figured out just how often it would happen. Not that Shuuhei minded really. His little lover would purr and snuggle closer to him with a smile and just relax, enjoying his living teddy bear. It was kinda nice really, having such a sweet lover, despite the fact that you wouldn’t know just how much he liked cuddling behind doors. But that was his secret.

05\. Grimmjow/Ichigo: Tickle

A soft tail was trailing down his back, making him shift and laugh lightly. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at his lover who was in his released state. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed softly in delight as the tail trailed over his hips once more. Grimmjow couldn’t seem to stop touching him in some way. Be it with his tail, his power or a various body part, the giant cat had to touch him. Some of the touches though…tickled. Shifting, he laughed once more, eyes half closed as he relaxed and let the other touch him.

06\. Shuuhei/Ichigo: Everlasting

It had been a surprise to know that his body had a very nasty genetic problem, the very one that had, in a way, killed his mother. At least for those who didn’t know about it. Ichigo had died from a weak heart, the stress that Soul Society put on him becoming too much for it. He had died peacefully and his father had told the shinigamis’ that had come to gather him what had happened that night. Now that he was dead though, Shuuhei didn’t feel so bad about pursuing him for a relationship that he hoped was everlasting.


	11. Garden Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Garden Chats
> 
> Fandom: Bleach
> 
> Pairings: Friendship Jyuu/Ichi
> 
> Word count:852
> 
> AN: So this was supposed to be posted yesterday but my mother ended up in the hospital early Thursday so I wasn’t really getting on any time soon. But since I have to check my accounts I decided to post today. For now, enjoy you guys.

Sipping his tea, Jyuushiro hummed to himself as he watched Ichigo stare at his paperwork with a pout on his face. The young man was wondering just why he had been chosen to help Jyuushiro while he was desk bound, but he was quickly finding that paperwork sucked. Sighing quietly, Ichigo turned to the silver haired man and pouted some more at him.

 

“Come along, Ichigo, we should take your walk,” the taicho chirped, getting a grateful look from the smaller male. “I believe we'll walk around the garden if you're interested,” Jyuushiro mused, standing up with a slight rustle of his clothing.

 

“That sounds nice,” Ichigo said, sticking his brush away and slowly standing, making sure that he didn’t jar his ribs. The only bad thing about cracked ribs were that they ahd to heal on their own. “When is the next meeting?” he asked, getting a curious look. “I just want to make sure that we have time to get there, especially with my ribs the way they are.”

 

“We’ll have plenty of time, no worries, Ichigo-san,” Jyuushiro promised, getting a nod and a smile from the younger man. The two left the office and headed for the garden at a rather sedate pace, the younger of the two looking out over the division, watching the members go about their business.

 

“You’re deep in thought today,” Jyuushiro said as they headed into the garden. Ichigo blinked a few times and looked up at him, blushing a bit, the light pink spreading over his nose.

 

“I’m sorry, just in a bit of a musing mood,” He hummed in return, smiling a bit at the older male. Jyuushiro lead Ichigo over to a bench, getting the smaller man to sit down with him.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Ichigo-san,” the taicho prompted. Ichigo shifted a bit, leaning forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched the breeze dance amongst the flowers and bushes. Finally he spoke.

 

“It’s amazing how not a whole lot has changed even though we’re in the middle of a war.” The wards carried a tone of awe at how things were but also a hidden knowledge of the darkness that was spreading over them and their hearts.

 

Jyuushiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what to say before stating, “Sometimes you just can’t see the darkness until it’s all said and done. And sometimes, we see it coming but still nothing changes on the surface of what we see. Unfortunately, we were blindsided by the betrayal of three of our own, but now we know that the darkness is there.

 

“It’s just…amazing to me that people can just…seemingly ignore everything, put on their masks and hide in the comforts that kill them just as surely as a zanpactou to the gut,” Ichigo blurted, eyes fogging with tears. Quickly rubbing at his eyes, the red head sighed lowly as Jyuushiro pulled him close and stroked a hand over his back and shoulders.

 

“You’re still so young,” The silver haired man sighed, eyes dark as Ichigo looked up at him with a curious look on his face. “I think we tend to forget that you’re young, still barely a teenager. Hell even your 16th birthday was spent training, perfecting your kido.

 

“Yeah. Surprising I that I haven’t run away. But then again, I’ve never been one to run, have I?” Ichigo asked, smiling sadly to himself. “I can’t let these people hurt my family or my friends, new or old. They all matter so much to me.”

 

“And when a person gains your loyalty, it takes a lot to lose it,” Jyuushiro continued for him.

 

“Yeah. I think though, after my ribs heal, I want to go see Keigo and Mizuiro. I haven’t seen them in along time, at least not longer then a few minutes at a time,” Ichigo mused, getting an understanding smile from the older man. “I miss them, but mostly Keigo. Granted, his sister is nuts and he can be a little bit on the outrageous side, but he’s smart. Not so much book smart, but his scary good with people and reading them. He has other talents but he tends to hide them. Don’t really know why,” He told Jyuushiro who looked interested in what he was saying.

 

“He sounds like an interesting person and one that helps to keep you grounded through everything that’s happened,” Jyuushiro hummed, basking in the sweet smile on Ichigos face. Smiles from the young man were rare, smiles that made him glow even more so.

 

“Yeah, he’s a great friend and I hate having to ignore him so much, even though I’ve only been doing so because I’ve been so busy,” Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sure that he understands,” Jyuushiro soothed before standing up. Offering his hand to the younger man, the silver haired man drew Ichigo from the bench and lead him towards the meeting hall, the two still talking and not really noticing when they didn’t let go of the others hand.


	12. A Little Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Paint
> 
> Fandom: Bleach
> 
> Pairing: Yumichika/Keigo
> 
> Word count: 792
> 
> AN: I have plans for another two stories for the other two pairings mentioned…perhaps three. So…enjoy ya know?

“So, why do you need all of this paint?” Gazing at his younger classmate, Yumichika raised an eyebrow as Keigo compared two colors before tossing one into the hand basket that he was carrying before placing the other back.

“Because my sister is a psycho bitch who let all my paints dry out and Ichigo-kuns birthday is next week. I have to finish his present and you know that,” Keigo drawled, looking up from the paints, smiling at the older male. “Now, you promised to help me buy them since you and Ikkaku nearly forgot my birthday and I know how much you have for me.”

“So, what did Ikkaku buy you?” Yumichika asked, blushing lightly at his boyfriends teasing reminder. Keigo smiled as he picked up a tube of pain the color of Orihimes hair, adding it to his collection

“A new 12 canvas pack and a set of nine brushes. I do have to say that all I alsked for was one canvas and a couple of new paint brushes, not a new set,” the brown haired male drawled, finding the last of his paint. “I’m donw now,” Keigo said, making Yumichika sigh happily. He didn’t mind shopping but being in a craft store made him twitch, knowing that Shuuhei tended to hit them every so often for new lengths of yarn or beads for when he suddenly decided to add a little something to his works.

The man was enough to make him hard as a rock and drooling just by fingering a spool of yarn, which had happened before. Unfortunately, as much a Keigo didn’t mind him occasionally indulging in other partners, he did mind seeing one of his lovers stare. Yumi had ended up on the proverbial couch after that and he made sure to be for away from craft stores if at all possible.

Once they had paid for the supplies and left, Yumichika driving, Keigo hummed happily as he idly sketched.

“I might sleep with Shuuehi to find out why being in craft stores make you so damn bouncy to get out of them,” Keigo said finally, Yumi more tehn glad that they were home so he didn’t suddenly crash into something. Smirking, Keigo stepped out of the car and headed for the front door, opening it as Yumichiki followed quickly after, eyes glowing with curiousity.

“So, what’s this about you sleeping with Shuuhei-san?” the pretty male asked, following his lover to his bedroom.

“Well, both you and ‘Kaku-kun have slept with him. It kinda makes me wonder just how good he is in bed,” the younger male mused as he dropped his bags onto his bed before stripping out of his school uniform. Yumichika enjoyed the sight of the lean body before Keigos words caught up to him.

“He’s very…focused when he’s with you. He’s your senpai, right?” Yumichika asked as Keigo dragged his painting pants on, the pain stained fabric rustling.

“Yeah. Why?” came the question as Keigo dragged on an equally paint stained shirt.

“So, you’ve seen him study or help someone?” Yumi continued, getting a nod. “Well, he has that same focus in bed.” The wide eyed look he got heated his blood, reminding him of all of the times he and Ikkaku had brought up that particular look. Smirking, he wiggled his eyebrows and flopped back onto the bed, watching his lover shake his head and set up his painting supplies next to a window.

“Damn. I have a feeling it will be fun sleeping with him then,” Keigo hummed, shoving a hair band into his hair, getting it out of his face.

“So, when do you plan on doing this?” his lover asked, curious about that.

“During the fieldtrip next week. I have him as my roommate. Ichigo is actually stuck with two guys though. Starrk-san and Ulquiorra-san,” came the reply as Keigo fussed with his canvas and the picture he was going to use for Ichigos present.

“The one that comes after Ichis birthday right?” Yumi mused, watching Keigo nod. “To bad me and ‘Kaku can’t come. But I have a test and…”

“Ikkaku has a kendo meet. Which sucks,” Keigo pouted. Shrugging, the younger male perched on a stool and started to sketch, Yumichika watching with curious eyes.

“I’m actually surprised you even have a picture of his mom,” the pretty male drawled, eyes watching the lines appear on the canvas, one sure stroke at a time.

“His dad actually helped. It’s one of her and Ichigo when he was a baby. He was kinda cute,” Keigo admitted, shrugging with a smile.

“Will I get laid tonight?” Yumichika asked teasing, getting a promising look from the other male. “Yay. I’m a happy, happy man now,” he chirped.


	13. 100 Word Set 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 100 Words
> 
> Fandom: Bleach
> 
> Word count: 100 words per set
> 
> Set: 1
> 
> Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.
> 
> AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That’s 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Grimmjow/Toshiro: Cat nip

 

It was rather interesting the first time he had seen Grimmjows released state. The ice taicho had simply stared at the other, eyes wide and sword nearly on the ground as he tried to grasp the concept that…Grimmjow was just a big kitty! It didn’t help that the man was pouncing on a bug that had some how captured his attention. Shaking his head and turning to the Arrancar again and watching as he started to roll around in the grass. Muttering something about cat nip and cats, he shoved his sword back into his sheath and sat down finally.

 

Shuuhei/Hitsugaya: Teddy Bears

 

He was cuddly really. He loved to curl up close and just…cuddle. He was feeling distinctly like a teddy bear. Then again, he had been warned that he would be used as such but he hadn’t figured out just how often it would happen. Not that Shuuhei minded really. His little lover would purr and snuggle closer to him with a smile and just relax, enjoying his living teddy bear. It was kinda nice really, having such a sweet lover, despite the fact that you wouldn’t know just how much he liked cuddling behind doors. But that was his secret.

 

Grimmjow/Ichigo: Tickle

 

A soft tail was trailing down his back, making him shift and laugh lightly. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at his lover who was in his released state. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed softly in delight as the tail trailed over his hips once more. Grimmjow couldn’t seem to stop touching him in some way. Be it with his tail, his power or a various body part, the giant cat had to touch him. Some of the touches though…tickled. Shifting, he laughed once more, eyes half closed as he relaxed and let the other touch him.

 

Shuuhei/Ichigo: Everlasting

 

It had been a surprise to know that his body had a very nasty genetic problem, the very one that had, in a way, killed his mother. At least for those who didn’t know about it. Ichigo had died from a weak heart, the stress that Soul Society put on him becoming too much for it. He had died peacefully and his father had told the shinigamis’ that had come to gather him what had happened that night. Now that he was dead though, Shuuhei didn’t feel so bad about pursuing him for a relationship that he hoped was everlasting.

 

Ichigo/Renji: Enemy

 

They used to hate each other; arguing, fighing and walking away seriously wounded. But they always left with a little more knowledge about the other. Always seemed to get a little more closer to each other. But they didn’t know what they were feeling even then. They couldn’t know because they didn’t want to know. They hadn’t ever felt something like they were feeling then. But others saw how they went from enemies to allies to friends. Most weren’t surprised they went from friends to lovers. But to be honest, Renji and Ichigo were. They weren’t expecting it after all.


	14. 100 Word Set 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 100 Word Sets
> 
> Fandom: Bleach
> 
> Set: 1
> 
> AN: This set is actually done, so I’m posting the last of the drabbles. Enjoy.

Ichigo/Renji: Enemy

 

They used to hate each other; arguing, fighing and walking away seriously wounded. But they always left with a little more knowledge about the other. Always seemed to get a little more closer to each other. But they didn’t know what they were feeling even then. They couldn’t know because they didn’t want to know. They hadn’t ever felt something like they were feeling then. But others saw how they went from enemies to allies to friends. Most weren’t surprised they went from friends to lovers. But to be honest, Renji and Ichigo were. They weren’t expecting it after all.


End file.
